Dragon Meets Phantom 2: The Prophecy
by FashionDiva7
Summary: The prophesy has been revealed. It is time for it to take action. Join Danny and Jake in their adventure as they must join the huntsclan. Things get even harder with a power swap! Rated to be safe. DannyxValerie, JakexRose, SamxOC
1. The Acadamy Plans

**YAY! Finally to the sequal! I'm only gonna say three things:**

**1- pay attention to all of the twists, they will reaapear**

**2- I'm doing the power swap but need an idea for Jake's Ghost name**

**3- review/flame... what ev, but still review**

* * *

The Academy Plans

The Huntsmaster strode through the halls towards the inner chamber of the Huntsclan academy. All he passed nodded respectfully towards him. Yet he didn't feel the normal swell of power he got form being on top, all he could think of was the ominous words of the prophecy:

"_The line of living and dead one walks. The other contains a feared beast. The two shall mean the future of the Huntsclan."_

What could those words mean? It could mean that two powerful beings could help with the ultimate destruction of the magical community. He could accomplish what his grandfather had started.

His grandfather. It had been a long time since his time, but he had accomplished so much back then. His grandfather had started up the resistance to those filthy creatures; he was the reason for the Huntsclan. He could even remember his voice echoing in a husky tone as he told the story of the Huntsclan's origin.

_"Many years ago I stumbled upon a strange, strange place called the Magis Bazaar. I was shocked to see creatures I had once thought of as fiction or fairy tales.'_

_'At first I thought they could just be a friendly society, and that I had stumbled upon a scientific discovery that would grant me fame and wealth. They seemed like they would be a friendly folk, seeing as they were laughing and talking to each other like anyone else would at a market. They smiled, traded, and gossiped. It was as if they were just like us, minus the magic of course.'_

_'I was so delighted that I brought my bride-to-be Clara to see them. She had always loved mermaid tales. When I told her of my discovery, she laughed. I expected as much, but she agreed to occupany me as long as I promised to see a shrink if I was wrong.'_

_'She almost cried tears of amazement when we arrived at the Bazaar, she was shaking from the shock of the situation. I was so ecstatic to have been able to show her the world of magic. She even got to see a mermaid. I had granted her childhood dream.'_

_'Sadly things did not stay that good. They caught sight of us and fled. That would have been fine and we would have just left, but as we were leaving it happened. A dragon of a spectacular blue came and whipped past us. Fire was flying from his mouth; I escaped with only a burn. Clara was not that lucky. She had been killed in the fire.'_

_'For years I was to coward to do anything. I just wallowed in self pity, even though I knew it wouldn't bring my love back. Eventually I sucked it up and decided to change things. I took hot chemicals and burned the shape of a dragon onto my wrist. I didn't count on them getting into my blood and affecting all my descendants.' _

_'I went out that night and rounded up all my close friends that had journeyed to Magis, and they got the same marking. We planned to get rid of the one dragon, but as we began to hunt it we notice that the other creatures must be evil too._

_'We then named ourselves the Huntsclan and started our quest to destroy all magic creatures. I never did slay the dragon, but promise me that you will one day destroy it.'_

__

Those last words echoed in his head. He had discovered the blue dragon's identity was that of an old man by the name of Lao Shi.

He had tried and failed to slay the dragon many times, but he would not let down his grandfather.

Snapping back to reality, he found himself in front of the entire Huntsclan on a podium. At once he spoke. "We all are aware that we are short on members to train this year." A roar of agreement arose. That is why we must scout towns for those good enough to be one of us. Starting with Malibu, Detroit, Amity Park, and New York City."

* * *

**SO REVIEW!! Come on, you know that you want to... And if your still reading this i thought it would be nice to include a history of the huntsclan, to show why they were so obbsessed with slaying dragons/magical creatures. O, and DANNY'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (and the super awesome Am Drag)**


	2. Amity Park and New York

**I had to cut Jake's part short, but this meant i could post today!**

**

* * *

**

Amity Park

Danny smirked as he picked up speed, leaving his girlfriend a little behind. But Valerie was not the kind of girl to lose; she kicked her board up and flew higher. Once she had barely passed him, she slammed down in front of him to block him.

Danny smiled mischievously and phased through her.

"No Fair, Phantom!" She laughed.

The race continued for a minute more before Danny landed behind the school, Val on his heels.

"I win!" He cried.

"Yeah, Yeah." Valerie said kicking her heels together and causing her red huntress outfit to morph back into her usual skirt and shirt. "Rematch tomorrow?"

Danny nodded as blue-white rings appeared at his waist. One went up causing the hazmat top to turn into a red and white t-shirt. His green eyes blue, and his white hair a dark raven. The other went down to reveal jeans and sneakers.

Valerie couldn't help but stare. "That's still a little weird for me."

"I know, it's still weird that you know!" He smiled. "But I'm glad."

Valerie opened her mouth to agree, but was cut off by the bell. "Gotta go." They said in unison.

Danny ran toward the closest entrance and down the halls, he left Valerie at the science lab and darted into English.

Mr. Lancer glared at him. "Mr. Fenton, I expect you to be on time for my class. Now take a seat and a detention slip."

Danny angrily grabbed one of the blue slips and sat between a techno-geek and a once-again-goth. They smiled at him.

Sam mouthed. 'Valerie?' To him with a smile.

He nodded. Then Mr. Lancer spoke.

"I need everyone's attention. There are representitives from a dignified New York City school here looking for anyone that they think is good enough. They will be pulling you out individually and testing you physical fitness levels. If you qualify then your parents will be notified and asked if you can be a part of it."

When he was met with groans he added. "Those who qualify will receive an extra A."

Danny looked up from the doodling in his spiral. He really needed a good grade. He could use some of his strength and get an easy A!

**LINE BREAK**

**New York City**

Jake sighed as Rotwood began another boring an incorrect lecture on the magical realm. Where did this guy get his ideas? A crazy shack?

Then he started yelling. "Mr. Long! MR. LONG!" Jake looked up. "Good now I have everyones attention. Today another high school, much more respected than our own, has come to test students to see if they are good enough to transfer. This will be a physical fitness test, so some of you may do better than others." He glared at Jake.

"If you remember an old student of ours, Miss Rose Thorn, she now attends this respectable school. Ahe will be one of your judges."

A HUNTSCLAN TRYOUT? This was really bad.

What if they sensed he was a dragon? "Mr. Long, you are first."

* * *

**REVIEW! what happened to my wonderful reviewers Queen S of Randomness and LilIndianPrinzess?**


	3. Tryouts

**I planned on this being longer, but it would take me another week, so i just posted now.**

* * *

Tryouts

"Mr. Long, you are first."

Jake's eyes widened. He sat frozen in place until Rotwood slammed a ruler onto his desk.

"Wha-?"

"Mr. Long, if you wish to do these shenanigans, then maybe you should join me in detention tonight."

He gulped and got up. All eyes watched him make his way to the door. Spud slipped a note into his hands. Jake tucked it into his pocket; he would read it once he was alone.

He was directed into the auditorium-slash-gym and stopped so quickly that the disguised Huntsclan member almost bumped into his back. Ahead lay a large obstacle course, set to an amazing agility. No normal kid would be able to complete it.

A blonde girl walked up, trying not to let emotion onto her face. "Long, Jake. Please complete as much of the course as you can to your fullest ability. We will be judging on strength and agility." Then when the other Huntsclan members left, she added. "Good luck, Jake. But remember, be careful, NO dragon business, ok?"

He nodded and went to the starting line. A bell clanged and he started off.

Jake leaped over a hurdle and slid under a group of low-lying poles. He raced up the rope ladder, not pausing when he cut his finger; the judges took note of this, it was pleasing.

He continued on to a wooden door. He tried the handle. Locked, or course.

With a careful murmur, "Strength of the dragon," And in a second he had knocked the door down and passed over a spike pit. He then hit the button at the end and turned to the judges.

He hissed under his breath as he noticed his cut. Man, it was stinging. He looked up and noticed the judges watching him.

"Did I pass?" He asked weakly.

The tallest of the Huntsclan spoke. "Yes, but you must first go to the initiation first. It begins in an hour, at the west meeting hall. Be there if you wish to go to our fine institute. The others will meet you there. You may leave now, your parents will be notified."

"I get to leave school? Sweet!" Jake exclaimed.

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

Danny waited while kid after kid went to the tryouts. When they returned they were always injured or exhausted. Only two people hadn't come back: Paulina and Dash.

"Fenton, Daniel." The school official announced. He got up and walked out, confident that this couldn't be too hard for a person with ghost powers!

So when he entered the gym, his already unnaturally slow heartbeat slowed even more. The course ahead of him resembled an army boot-camp.

A panel of judges faced the course, it all looked normal. That is, until he noticed a marking on one judge's hand. A dragon mark.

_The Huntsclan! _

He gulped. A buzzer sounded and he sprinted off. (A/N: same course as Jake, not going to type it out again.)

He used only his strength, no powers, to be sure that the Huntsclan didn't notice. It was touch, and the ectoplasm in his blood was burning by the time he made it to the course's end.

"Congratulations! You have made it into our institute, you must attend initiation in one hour. It will take place in the east meeting hall. Your parents will be contacted, you may leave now."

As soon as he left the room, the Huntsclan members spoke. "A remarkable boy, he possesses much strength, maybe he is the prophesized one."

The Huntsmaster stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe, but he doesn't seem like a feared beast or one who walks the line of living and dead. He may be an extraordinary member, but that doesn't make him the one."

He turned to leave, then glanced back. "Remember, he probably won't survive initiation, people rarely do." Then he swept out of the room, leaving silence in the room behind him as his followers debated his ominous words.

One thing was certain to them, the boy was not normal.

* * *

**Please review! This story means a lot to me since its a continuation of my first fic, so even if you flame, review.**


	4. Meeting A Friend

**I know it's short but i wanted to post so that you's know i'm still working on this.**

Meeting A Friend

When Jake arrived at the meeting hall, he was surprised to see three other people had made it: Brad, Stacy, and….SPUD? Doing a double take he realized that it was Spud. His friend noticed him and waved him over.

"Jake, you'll never believe this but-"

"It's the Huntsclan." He finished. Spud nodded.

"And Rose is-"

Jake cut him off again. "Here, I know. We've got a problem; we oppose the Hunts-punks and WE ARE ABOUT TO BE INITIATED INTO IT!! We have to get out of here!"

Spud nodded before asking. "How? They have the entire building surrounded!"

Jake sighed. "I guess."

Then Spud asked. "Did you read the note?"

Jake shook his head and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. _Crinkle. _He smoothed it out and read the contents.

_Jake,_

_I thought it would be safer If I gave Spud this note, less suspicious to the Huntsclan. They're planning something big, something _really _big. I'm not exactly sure what it is, the Huntsmaster is still not entirely trusting to me yet, but it has something to do with DNA. Be careful, and you'll probably get this around the tryout time. I know you'll pass, so when you get to initiation act clueless, and use your powers for strength in the initiation, it's very painful. And I want you to know that even afterwards, you are still the American Dragon, and you still PROTECT magical creatures no matter what they say or do to you._

_Sincerely, Rose_

He showed the note to Spud and he paled.

He was about to say something when a Huntsclan member announced. "File in, initiation will begin shortly."

The four clambered up the stairs and into a large auditorium, lit by only a few candles. The Huntsclan stood in the midst of the room. They slowly walked over towards the kids.

A tall girl spoke, a hood covering her face. "Put these on, they will link you to the initiation." She held out four helmets with visors over the face.

Jake hesitated. This could be a trap. He forced himself to relax and pulled it on reluctantly.

Instantly he found himself in a large room with many other kids also looking around. He didn't see a trace of Spud, so he started walking around.

"Ooff!" Jake banged into someone as he passed, knocking them over. "Sorry!"

The figure replied. "No prob, Wha--"

The raven haired boy was no stranger to him, it was Danny Fenton.

* * *

**Please review!! It would mean a lot.**


	5. Initiation

**Sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. I was suffering from MAJOR WRITING BLOCK!! But this is a long chapter (for me): 2 pages on word!  


* * *

**

Initiation

"Danny/ Jake?"

The two blinked.

"What are you doing here?" The two raven-haired teens asked in unison.

Before either could respond, the Huntsmaster's voice boomed over the room. "We have brought all of you here to become a part of the most important organization in the world, the Huntsclan."

No one dared ask what he meant, many were too afraid to so much as breathe.

He continued. "We are a secret network that destroys a race of creatures believed to be mythological, magical creatures."

A kid behind Jake snickered. All eyes turned on him. The Huntsmaster growled. "And what is it that you find so hilarious?"

The boy cockily answered. "Well, what you're saying is complete garbage. I haven't believed in magic since I was seven, none of us have!"

The Huntsmaster replied unfazed. "I can asure you that what I speak of is real and not 'garbage' in the slightest. I have proof for all you nonbelievers."

At the press of a button, an image filled the screen. It was a picture of an old Chinese man, wearing a blue robe. _Grandpa. _Jake thought.

Then fire seemed to come from no where and the man was incased in it. It grew and as soon as the flames subsided, a blue dragon was in the man's place. Danny nudged him and whispered so lowly that Jake had to strain his ears to hear. "Do you know him?"

Jake nodded slowly with wide eyes. "That's my Grandpa. I know that the Huntsclan knew his human form, but I never expected them to have it on tape. They could show anyone!"

The Huntsmaster's voice echoed across the room. "It is time for the initiation. If you survive you will join our society. If not... we will inform your parents that you had an er—_accident._ We will start with Arthur Spudinski."

A nervous Spud stumbled up toward the Huntsmaster. He looked at the man's masked face for instruction.

"Picture a dragon in your mind."

Spud nodded.

"Now dip your hands into this." He held up a bowl of strange blue chemicals.

Spud looked reluctant. The woman from earlier placed a hand on his shoulder. "It must be done."

He sighed and pressed his hand into the bowl. At once he let out an ear-piercing scream and drew his hand out as if he had been burned. On his palm was the image of a dragon.

His face scrunched up in pain. The woman led him to a door marked 'Recovery?' on it. Jake could hear his sobs erupting from his chest. His friend might not survive.

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

Danny watched several more kids go through the transformation. Of them one had died instantly, the others left crying out in pain.

"Danny Fenton." His slow heartbeat speed up to that of a normal person, something unhealthy for him. He gulped and slowly approached the chemicals. He pictured Jake's dragon identity and plunged his hand in.

At once an unbelievable burn went through his skin. He tried to make his hand go intangible, but that made it worse. As soon as his hand left the bowl he looked at his wrist. A dragon looked back.

But that wasn't the part that surprised him. He had seen that happen to others already. No, it was that the dragon was not the red-brown color that the others had gotten; it was a bright emerald green.

He could barely think as he was pushed toward the room before long everything went black.

**o-o-o-o-The Next Day-o-o-o-o**

Danny jumped. Where was he? Then the memories flooded back. _The initiation, the Huntsclan, the dragon mark..._

He looked around the room of kids. There were only a few: Spud (curled up in a ball muttering in his sleep), a girl with short purple hair (A/N: guess who? If you read the end of the first chapter carefully you should know), a boy he didn't know, and the shaking form of Jake Long...

"Jake?"

The teen didn't turn.

Danny walked over and froze. The mark of the Huntsclan wound around his wrist in the exact same way that Rose's did. It was bright, almost glowing, scarlet.

A dragon had become a Huntsclan member.

* * *

**I have so many fics i want to write that i'm having a hard time finishing the ones i started. There's a poll in my profile for my next fic, so please help by voting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	6. The Machine

**I fixed the errors that were pointed out to me!**

**Yeah, I know, this is REALLY late. But I finally got to a part that's NOT filler. Oh, and the mystery girl? Read into it, the Huntsmaster mentioned cities in chapter one, so if you watch as much Disney as me it should be obvious. Oh and watch the unknown boy, he'll be important later. **

**I would really appriciate some reviews!!**

* * *

The Machine

Danny was about to speak when he heard someone stir. Hoping it was Spud he turned quickly only to see that it was the girl with the strange purple hair. "Wha? Where am I?" She asked groggily.

Then the events of the previous day sunk in. She noticed Danny and tried to smile. "Hi, I'm Lola Loftnaggle, Hannah Montana's best friend." (A/N: Didn't expect that, did you? No this has nothing to do with Hannah Phantom so don't get confused!)

Danny was shocked. "Danny Fenton, Tucker Folly's best friend. He was lucky enough to not end up here!" Lola nodded.

"What's with him?" She asked, looking at Jake's shaking form.

Danny replied. "Well... Uh-The chemicals really hurt him?" He finished weakly. Luckily Lola seemed to buy it.

A screech echoed through out the room as the door was pushed open. A Huntsclan member motioned for them to follow. As soon as the door shut he spoke. "Congratulations, you are the only ones who survived."

Spud, still half asleep, jumped. "ALL those kids died?"

The huntsmember snorted. "What a dumb question! No, some become sick or experience...side effects." He shook his head slowly. _Dumb kids._

He pushed Spud into a grey room nearby. "Congratulations, the Huntsmaster thinks that you're smart." He laughed. "So you will be isolated from the rest until you gain a loyalty to him. This way no one gets the crazy idea that they can escape."

He led the rest up a flight of stairs and down a corridor that was very poorly lit. He ushered Jake and the unknown boy into one room, Lola and Danny in the other. He glared before slamming the doors closed. "Great welcoming party, huntspunks..." Danny muttered sarcastically.

Lola looked at him as if he were crazy. "What's going on?"

"I-I ha-have...no...idea. Why would you ask me that?" He asked, fake innocently.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, don't lie to me. You know something."

Danny sighed. "We're being recruited – against our will – into a secret organization called the 'Huntsclan'. They're a really old group of people who believe in magical creatures and that their destiny is to hunt them."

Lola giggled. "Sounds like a bunch of freaks. You know the kind that dress up as wizards and 'shoot' each other with 'wands.'"

Danny laughed. Then a grim look crossed his face. "They're going to force us to train and teach us lessons about the evils of dragons and other creatures like that."

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

One Lola was asleep across the room; Danny pushed a chair in front of the vent in the back corner. Casting a glance back to be sure there were no camera's he climbed up and pulled the vent cover off. He slowly put it down.

_Creak!_ The old table he had rested it on was no very sturdy. He bit his lip, but the consistent snoring signaled that Lola was still asleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Danny slid in, and army crawled his way to the next vent window. Jake and the boy were in there, both asleep. He edged the cover off slowly, grasping it in one hand as he dropped silently down. Only then did it cross his mind that he could have gone intangible through the wall. "Idiot!" He whispered.

He shook Jake carefully so that if he awoke, he didn't yell. Jake's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Seeing Danny he relaxed. "Let's get Spud and get out of here!"

Danny nodded and went intangible. The two slid through the wall and back into the corridor. They then dropped down a floor and Danny froze.

They were in a beige room that they hadn't seen before. A strange grey machine was flashing, it's many colored buttons lighting up one after another. "What is this?" He asked.

"No idea." Jake answered.

They walked around the circular machine, and walked towards the middle. There was a door and Jake yanked it open. Danny stumbled and tripped on the step in. His fingers collided with a button and the door slammed shut. A white light flashed, and the two felt a wave of dizziness pass over themselves before blacking out.

* * *

**REVIEW!! It makes me keep writing!**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	7. The Switch

**Sorry it took me so long to post, i've been beta-ing BLOSSOM 108's Hannah Montana story, and we're off to an extremely shaky start. I'll try and post the next Acceptance chapter ASAP.**

* * *

**The Switch**

When Danny came to, the first thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his side. He opened his eyes to look for the source of pain. What he found was an irrated looking Jake Long, trapped under him.

Immediatedly he jumped back. "Sorry." Was all he could think to say.

Jake shook his head. "You know, for since you're, I dont know- _half ghost -_I thought you'd be a LOT lighter."

Danny laughed, a little embarressed. He decided to change the subject. "What happened?"

Jake's expression was that of complete confusion. "No idea, I remember going to find Spud...a machine," He gestured to the metal contraption behind them, "And...a flash of light...then nothing..."

Danny nodded then winced. His head was throbbing. "Feels like I was kicked by a horse!" He muttered.

Jake agreed rubbing his own head. "Let's just get out of here."

Danny grabbed his arm and ran toward the wall, concentrating on going intangable.

_BAM!!_

They hit the wall hard. Jake groaned. "Dude, we're supposed to go THROUGH the wall, not into it!"

Danny was startled. He should have gotten through. _What happened? Nothing like that's happened since the Plasmious Maximus, and Vlad's not behind this one! _

"Sorry, my powers should have worked..." He tried again, but was met with the same collision.

Jake walked up to the wall, dizzy from the impact. "Let me try something," He said, "_Strength of the dragon._" He slammed his fist into the wall then bit back a yelp. Nothing. "Ok, what is going on?" He asked Danny.

The teen shrugged. "Dont look at me, I have no idea what's up with this." He then smiled. "I have an idea." Jake backed away, not willing to hit the wall again.

"We're not going to hit the wall this time!" Danny cried, exasperated. He then turned and walked to the back corner. "We're going to use the door." He smirked as it swung open easily.

Jake rolled his eyes but followed without a look back. They kept to the shadows as they proceedded through the odd building, checking windows for any sign of Spud.

An hour later Jake leaned against a door, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion.

"Maybe they moved him, we're never going to find him at this point." Danny said.

Jake shook his head. "We're not leaving him here. Just like you wouldn't leave Tucker here." He let his weight rest on the door, then fell and hit the floor as the door opened.

Danny laughed quietly. "And you say I'm heavy."

Jake growled and stood up, brushing the dirt of his jeans.

"Jake?" A voice asked from the shadows of the room.

"Rose?" Jake asked surprised.

"What are you doing in front of my room?" She asked, sliding into the hallway, and shutting the door silently.

"Looking for Spud." Danny answered. "And failing." He added as an after thought.

"Oh hi, Phantom right?" She said, noticing him.

"Danny." He replied.

She nodded. "I know where Spud is." She started down the hallway.

Jake smiled and followed. Soon they were in the hallway that he remembered from the night before. When they got to the door that Spud had been forced into, Rose stopped.

"I cant get us in. My key would alert the Huntsmaster, and he hasn't gained his trust in me back..." She said helplessly. She looked at Danny. "You can get in, right?"

Danny started nodding, just as Jake started to disagree. "Nu-uh, I have enough burises already."

Danny asked. "Do you want to leve Spud in there?"

Jake sighed and let himself be pulled to the door. As it got closer he had only one thought.

_Please let us go intangable! _He concentrated on the feeling of it from the previous night.

They slid through, effortlessly.

* * *

**So? Was it good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Flames welcome, i could use a good laugh right now.**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	8. New Powers

**Wow, this has been on hold way too long! I was still MissMontana when I posted the last chapter of it... GEEZ!**

**Thanks to SHADOW MOSS for her Dp/Ad crossover that inspired me to continue this.**

**

* * *

**

**New Powers**

They hit the ground with a resonding thump.

Both boys sat up in shock.

What had just happened?

Danny knew he hadn't been able to go intangible, he would have felt the cold in his viens. He would have relived the feeling of the portal's deadly shock.

Jake held out a hand to Danny. "You did it!"

But the ghostboy was shaking his head. "No, that wasn't me."

"Who else could it have been?" The New Yorker asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny pulled himself upright and surveyed the room. A single bed was shoved against the wall, a form snoring beneath the sheets. "Listen." He told Jake. "I have no idea how we got in, but It WASN'T me."

Jake sighed and walked over to Spud's bedside."Yo." Jake called out. "Got anything I can use to cover his mouth?"

Danny furrowed his brow in confusion.

Jake rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Do you KNOW how he reacts to being woken up?"

Danny shrugged, tearing a strip of cloth from the sheet.

"He screams, screeches, or even howls. It's bizarre and it's loud, trust me, you dont wanna be around it."

The ghostboy held out the fabric. "Sounds like Sam." He winced in memory of the goth's wrathe at being woken up.

Jake laughed as he gagged his sleeping friend. "I can't imagine that." He'd met Sam, she hadn't seemed like the type.

Now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, well, Sam acted WIERD around you. You do realized that, right?"

"Not really."

"She's a goth with an anger management problem." He explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"..." Jake couldn't believe that. She was so...preppy.

He took a long breathe. "Here goes." He ran a hand through his black-green hair. Then the Am Drag smacked Spud in the back.

Almost immediatly, Spud's eyes snapped open. A faint sound was heard, but the fabric did a good job muffling it...and partially sufficating him.

"Spud, cool it. It's me, Jake." The Long kid muttered. "And Danny."

Spud gradually relaxed; soon he was ungagged.

"Jake!" He whisper-yelled as soon as he was able. "We have to get out of here! They're going to kill you!"

"Say what?" Jake shook his head. "Whatever, we dont have time for this. C'mon."

Danny was at the door. "It's locked, and he doesn't have a vent in here."

Spud marched up to the door and kicked it with all his might. _Bam. _No effect.

Danny didn't even try. "Jake, my powers are not working. You'll have to do it."

"How?" The New Yorker inquired.

The Fenton kid shrugged. "I dont know. That '_hand of the dragon_' thing, then rip down the doo-" Danny got a nasty shock.

Fire enveloped his hand, and left a trail of what scales in it's place. His nails lengthened and turned ebony black. It was the hand of a... Oh no.

"JAKE!" But the dragon already saw.

He swallowed. "We'll figure this out later, just rip the door off."

Danny looked doubtfull. "I could barely pass the fitness test; I am just about the weakest kid in my grade."

"Dude, just do it."

The halfa grasped the door handle, claws scraping against the metal. Then he pulled. The door came clean off.

* * *

**It would be longer, but I have to run to dance class, like, right now.**

**Review to keep this going!**


	9. Outta There

**Well, my friend Claire was talking about fanfiction at band and I felt bad that this hadn't been updated in like, forever while she updates every like two weeks. (DONT GET ANY IDEAS! I'm TOO LAZY FOR THAT) So thanks to her (dragonridingattorney43) for guilting me into this chapter. Que the fake disney channel applause.**

* * *

**Outta There**

Danny was in shock, plain and simple.

Jake on the other hand... "Dude, move it! Someone's bound to have heard that!"

Danny snapped out of his trance and obeyed. Soon the three of them were racing down the corridors as quietly as possible. The Academy's red lights beat down on them, and forced them to squint.

Spud slowed at a section where the hall split. "Which way?" He asked Jake.

The teen shrugged. "Danny?"

"No a clue." Responded the clueless boy, still staring at the white scaled hand. It hadn't changed back.

Spud rolled his eyes. "I'll pick then." He held out his finger. "E-ny, Mean-y, Mine-y, Mo..."

"Uh, Spud?" Danny interupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Look."

Jake was sprinting down the right corredor, almost silently. He wasn't looking back.

"Oh." Spud raced after him.

Was this a New Yorker thing? Running with no warning? Danny followed, a little irratated.

He caught up with Spud, staying at the same pace. "He do this a lot?"

The other teen nodded. "You get used to it."

Soon they found Jake, leaning against a window. They crashed into each other in their desperate attempt to stop.

"Hey." The dragon greeted, still looking at something below them.

The other two pulled themselves out of the heap they had formed, brushing themselves off.

"What's up?" Arthur Spudinski asked.

Danny just grunted agreement.

Jake ignored the sound. "We're two stories up. I dont think we wanna jump, and with our powers out of wack..."

Spud finished. "...We are not taking Gravity Airlines. I happen to like being three-dimentional."

"We need those transporters!" Danny cut in. "They got us here, can't they get us back?"

Soon the three were off again, tearing towards the room they'd arrived in.

The door was locked, big surprise. Danny grabbed it with the dragon hand an this time just broke the handle on the door. It made less noise, and swung open easily.

"Look for the helmets." Jake instructed.

Danny searched the lower level. "No Luck."

Jake was searching a platform towards the center. "Same."

"Uh, Guys?" Spud was staring at a closet, doors open wide. Inside it laid a huge number of helmets.

The other two rushed over.

"Think you can work them?" Jake asked.

Spud shook his head uncertianly. "I dont know."

"I can do it." A voice spoke from behind them.

"Wha-ahhh!" A hand clamped over Danny mouth.

"It's me, Rose." She stepped into the light.

"Hey." Jake shouldered over to her.

She smiled. "Hey yourself."

"You can work it?" Spud asked, interupting their little lovefest.

She nodded, a determined look on her features. "I've been assigned jobs on the recruiting team before; it wasn't hard to pick up on how they work."

She began pressing buttons rapidly on the backs of the helmets. Then she pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked each helmet.

"Where to?"

"Amit-." Danny started.

He was cut off. "Gramps' shop."

She nodded and punched in the coordinates. "There."

The boys slid them on.

"Aren't you coming, Rose?" Jake asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry Jake, this is where I belong."

Rose preceded to kiss him and then wave. The air shimmered around them and soon they vanished.

* * *

**Lame-o chapter, but I had to get them out of the Academy. Plus a little Rose/Jake romance is always good, rite?**


	10. Going Ghost

**It takes talent to be such a slow updater, huh? Haha :p**

* * *

**Going Ghost**

Lao Shi drummed his fingers on the front desk, a frown fixed on his face. How was it that they never had customers? He had tried advertising, of course, but the commercial had failed. He considered adding a billboard add, but decided against it. That would be tacky.

_BAM._

Lao Shi flinched, the sudden sound causing him to lose his balance in the stool. He hit the ground with a thud, and groaned. So much for the Jake saving him from serious back pain. (A/N: In the time traveling episode, he catched Lao Shi when he falls off a ladder).

"Yo, in here."

His grandson's voice filtered through from the back room. Of course Jake would be behind the sound, but who was he talking to? Lao Shi settled himself back in the stool, carefully brushing the dust from his blue robes.

Jake came through the curtain, beckoning for someone to follow.

Spud stumbled in, tripping over his own feet. _Maybe it was Spud who startled me. _

Spud got to his feet, and rubbed his head. "Oww. Why does it always happen to me?"

"I dont know, man." Jake replied. "Danny, you coming?"

"Yeah," A voice called, and another teen entered the room. Lao Shi didnt recognize this one. He was tall and lanky, and his dark hair hung awkwardly over his eyes. Lao Shi didnt understand kids these day. Why were they so against being able to see? They let their hair grow until they were basically blind!

"....Gramps?" Oh, Jake was talking to him.

He looked over to where his grandson, the American Dragon was standing. "Yeah?"

"Show him." Jake instructed Danny, not sure how else to broach the topic.

_"Hand of the dragon,_" Danny said nervously, and the weird flames once more enveloped his hand. The white scales appeared, as well as the pure black claws.

Lao Shi's eyes widened. "Welcome, young dragon. How did you find us?"

Danny looked over at Jake. The teen shifted from foot to foot. "Gramps, remember when I told you about Danny Phantom? The ghostkid?"

Lao Shi nodded. He had been very interested to hear about a spector that was able to maintain his tangibility.

"Well, Danny this is Gramps. Gramps, Danny Phantom."

Lao Shi's eyebrows shot up. "You never mentioned he was a dragon."

"I'm not." Danny explained, forcing his hand to change back. "Something went bad at the Huntsclan Headquarters, and well..."

Jake continued for him. "There was this machine thing, and Danny and I got stuck inside. It kinda screwed up our powers." He turned to Danny. "What was that thing you say when you switch to your ghost form?"

"I'm going ghost."

"...seriously?"

"Dragon up isnt much of an improvement."

"Actually, yeah it is. Now, _I'm going ghost!" _Jake exclaimed, watching in amazement as the rings appeared at his midsection.

Jakes jeans turned red, and his sneakers a deep black. His sweatshirt faded to black as well, while his t-shirt turned deep red. His skin paled, and his eyes turned blue. His hair was bleached white, and his normal neon green highlights were now a deep maroon.

"Crap." Spud summerized.

"Indeed." Lao Shi echoed.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please give me feedback.**


End file.
